


After the glamour

by Lavende



Series: The Foxhole Club [3]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Burlesque Club, Andreil, Cuddles, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Neil is in his show boy outfit, Sex, for a little at least, kind of, watch me put Neil in stilettos forever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:47:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24271555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavende/pseuds/Lavende
Summary: The sound of the door opening makes him freeze, shirt halfway down his chest. Did Nicky or one of the girls forget something?“Yes?” Neil tries after a few seconds, uncertain of why the newcomer didn’t take more steps yet.It’s Andrew’s voice that answers him, and automatically Neil can feel all of his muscles untense at once. “Am I allowed?”(Basically, Andrew joins Neil in the dressing room after closing hour.)
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Series: The Foxhole Club [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1714435
Comments: 26
Kudos: 253





	After the glamour

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome back! This part chronogically takes place after part 2 and before part 1. 
> 
> Please enjoy ~

Neil’s limbs are heavy and tired as he throws himself on one of the armchairs available in the dressing room. It has been a busy Saturday evening. After the performance, he has helped with the tables, becoming more at ease every time he does it in stilettos. It’s something Nicky has been doing for some time, and as one of the two favorites on stage, Neil decided to attempt it too. 

The first times he tried, it had been a painful replay of his first nights at The Foxhole Club, breaking glasses and even spilling soda on Andrew again. (One of these times though, Andrew had been creative with his threat of “I’ll make you lick it,” which was way funnier than murder-y). 

When Aaron and Renee seemed to handle the tables well by themselves, the bartender even kept Neil close to show him how to make some of the drinks. The performer knows it must have been because of the way he looks in today’s outfit, more than because of Andrew’s goodwill to help him, but he can’t hold it against him as he must admit that he also loves it. Most people wouldn’t know the difference between the levels of Andrew’s appreciation toward an outfit on his boyfriend, but Neil learned the slight differences months ago.

A revealing leathery leotard is covering him from under his chest to his crotch, and from the beginning of his stomach to his throat, the top is silky and flowy, without sleeves. It finishes as an imitation of a collar around his neck. His stockings are the ones Neil uses the most, skin-colored with some diamonds embedded in the fabric. 

Neil has to persuade himself to get up again and leave the comfortable pillow before he manages to do so, and reaches the changing screen. Nobody should enter now that the performers all went back home, and no matter how exposed his skin is in his stage outfits, he can’t help but hide when he has to reveal his chest area. 

Getting out of his leotard is a dance and struggle in itself, even more than putting it on was. Neil regrets for a second not having removed his royal blue stilettos before changing, but now that he’s in the middle of it, he’s too lazy to bend down and manage it. Once leather and silk finally hit the ground, Neil sighs at the relief of not having the leotard pressing against his stomach and crotch anymore. It’s cold enough that he reaches for the black sweatshirt he came to work in, and throws it over his head before removing the stockings and high heels.

The sound of the door opening makes him freeze, shirt halfway down his chest. Did Nicky or one of the girls forget something? 

“Yes?” Neil tries after a few seconds, uncertain of why the newcomer didn’t take more steps yet.

It’s Andrew’s voice that answers him, and automatically Neil can feel all of his muscles untense at once. “Am I allowed?” 

Neil can’t remember a time Andrew joined him in the dressing room, and wonders for a moment if he needs help with something. Oh. Except for that one time he truly couldn’t get out of his leotard and Nicky went to get Andrew to help while laughing himself to tears. “Yes, but I’m in a weird mix of clothes.” The bartender has seen him naked enough to not bat an eye when he reaches his partner behind the changing screen. 

“Someone has to explain to me why you always keep the shoes on to change.” Even so, Andrew doesn’t give time for Neil to remove them before coming closer, one hand on his shoulder to guide him against the wall. Their mouths meet in a simple kiss that turns out heated in a matter of seconds, scared arms finding their way around Andrew’s neck, hands in blond hair.

Neil takes his time to appreciate it, his bottom lip becoming numb after a few bites. That kind of stuff has never come to him naturally, but Andrew is like the missing puzzle piece to his sexual life. 

“I knew you liked tonight’s costume,” Neil teases, shivering when fingers find their way to the hem of his sweatshirt.

Instead of a clear response, Andrew leans forward and kisses his ear, nibbling at the lobe in a way that makes Neil’s knees weak. Finding himself half-hard in the stockings is always a weird sensation, and the way Andrew murmurs against the shell of his ear only adds to it. “Yes or no?” 

Neil’s mouth forms the word _yes_ before he truly thinks about it, but he stops, remembering their surroundings. “What if someone enters?” They are still at their workplace, and Wymack would retaliate by banning Andrew from the dressing room and Neil, from behind the bar. 

“Wymack has left, Renee is bright enough not to enter knowing I’m here, and Aaron avoids gays as if one personally ate his first born,” Andrew deadpans, as if explaining it to Neil is the last thing he wants to do at the moment. Which might be the case, all things considered. In exchange, Neil leans forward to give a kiss.

“Then, yes.” He leans a bit to press his lips against Andrew’s neck, enjoying the way he shivers under the touch. It took months for him to stop pushing Neil away each time, and everything Neil gets to do, he takes it as a win and a privilege. 

They kiss more, but soon Andrew drops to his knees, sliding his hands under the performer’s sweatshirt to get the hem of the stockings and bring them down to Neil’s knees. It creates a tear in the fabric, but Neil has tons of these, so he doesn’t even pay it attention, instead focusing on the way it rubs against his growing arousal, his breath itching in his throat. 

Andrew’s piercing stare ends up on his face for a second, but soon he’s stroking him slowly into full arousal. To hold himself from making noises, Neil bites his already painful lower lip, hands against the cold wall. When Andrew’s tongue finally licks at the slit, Neil can’t help himself, fingers finding the golden locks for a sense of support. 

It doesn’t take long for Andrew’s mouth to take him apart, his legs shaking from having to support himself on high heels as he’s being pleasured. It’s both distracting and allowing him to fully enjoy what Andrew is doing to him, hyperaware of his own body. A hand finds his right hip, steadying him against the wall. 

Neil feels the way his cock slides a bit further into Andrew’s mouth with the movement and he grabs his hair tighter, earning himself a groan that resonates around him. It’s enough to send him over the edge, and he’s unable to hold back a deep moan. “Fuck,” Neil whimpers, out of breath and about to lose the battle against his shaky legs. 

Andrew’s arm finds his waist as he obviously swallows, making Neil blush all over. The shorter but obviously stronger man holds him up, sliding the abandoned leotard on the ground under him, so when Andrew guides Neil on it, he isn’t sitting butt-naked on the floor. Feeling satisfied and mushy, the dancer grabs his partner by the neck and keeps him close, allowing him to stay on the ground between his legs. 

His forehead is resting against Andrew’s shoulder for a little before Neil has enough breath to ask him, “Do you want anything?” It’s a gamble most of the time, but he’s fine with both. They couldn’t be together if Neil minded the way Andrew always needs to be in control.

It’s Andrew’s mouth that finds his own instead of a vocal answer, and Neil basks in the lazy kisses knowing it won’t be long before the other makes up his mind. As predicted, Andrew tenses a bit as he undoes his pants and pushes his briefs out of the way. Then he grabs one of Neil’s hands and brings it to his cock, guiding it himself. It’s not a problem at all, and Neil’s hums against Andrew’s lips in encouragement, enjoying the feeling of his partner’s arousal between his fingers. The way Andrew tenses, breathing picking up when he comes, is also satisfying enough. 

It only takes Andrew a few seconds to get over his orgasm, and he kisses Neil’s lips one last time before moving away to find tissues to clean them. By the time he comes back, Neil has finally relieved his feet from the stilettos and his legs from the ripped stockings. They clean themselves in silence, and Neil wonders if he’ll manage to remove the new cum stains on the leotard under him. 

He shrugs, deciding to think about it later, and raises his eyes to Andrew, who’s waiting in front of him with a pair of briefs and pants for Neil. “If they stayed that long, they definitely know we’re having sex," Neil mumbles, hiding a yawn behind his hand. Aaron most probably left as soon as he could, but Renee might have taken more time. 

“Not my problem.” Andrew throws the clothes on his boyfriend, giving him space to change. When Neil leaves the changing screen, the other is sitting on the armchair closest to the door. “I’m driving you home.” He’s on his feet as soon as the words are out, disappearing from the room without giving any time to Neil to argue. Not that he would have, he’s exhausted.

Regular sneakers are a blessing for feet, Neil thinks as he follows Andrew to the backdoor and to his car. “Come home, tonight?” It has been a long night, and he could do with another weight in his bed. 

It seems like his question doesn’t deserve a response, but Neil knows he has won when they stop at the convenience store closest to his place to buy two pints of ice cream and hot chocolate. Andrew finished the cocoa he keeps in Neil’s cupboard a couple days ago. 

They reach the apartment quickly and they take turns to shower and prepare for the night. Soon enough they are both in bed in the early hours of the morning, eating ice cream while watching some random videos. Usually Neil can fall asleep as soon as he reaches his bed, but Andrew can rarely go to bed without a snack and some time off. 

“Aren’t you supposed to call Jean?” Andrew asks him between two bites, eyes still glued to the screen of Neil’s laptop. 

“Ah, fuck, I forgot we changed day this week.” And of course, Andrew remembered what day he planned to call his best friend, unlike him. Neil gets up to fish his phone from his jacket, coming back to bed immediately after. Two messages from Jean are waiting for him in the inbox.

_Jean  
Call me when you get home.  
3:32 a.m._

_Alright, you’re too slow and probably with murder boy. Call me tomorrow before work. Good night.  
4:40 a.m._

The lack of messages or call attempts in between makes him roll his eyes. Neil answers just to make sure his best friend doesn’t think he’s dead. “He doesn’t care, he’s probably with Jeremy.” Andrew doesn’t seem to care enough to point out Neil forgot about Jean because of him, which Neil appreciates. His phone ends up on the nightstand beside his empty ice cream pint, and he slides further in the bed, pressing himself against Andrew’s side. 

Neil doesn’t have to ask, his boyfriend turning off the computer and reaching to close the lamp on his side of the bed. There is a chance Andrew will show him his back and pick up his phone, unable to sleep. However, it seems like it’s one of Neil’s lucky nights because Andrew slides in the bed facing him and brings him closer by the waist. 

It’s comfortable and warm, and this is one of the times when Neil’s apartment stops being this empty space he’s used to and becomes something closer to a home. Sometimes it’s frightening, but tonight he wants to bask in it. Settling in this new position is easy, and soon enough, Neil falls asleep to the sound of Andrew’s calm breathing.

**Author's Note:**

> Even without being popular, you can be sure I can't get enough of show boy Neil and will write more of it. Thank you so much for taking a bit of your time to read about him!
> 
> Don't forget that a kudos or a comment can make a writer's day!
> 
> Tumblr : [Lav-ende](https://lav-ende.tumblr.com/)  
> Twitter : [Lav_ende](https://twitter.com/lav_ende)


End file.
